


Attack on Titan: ZERO

by NagiDraws



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagiDraws/pseuds/NagiDraws
Summary: 'Attack on Titan: ZERO' is a new story, based on the Series 'Attack on Titan' written by Hajime Isayama.75 years after the defeat of the Titans, a new threat has appeared into the world. Titans have appeared, once again.5 new soldiers form an unbreakable bond between the adventures and mysteries of their Journey to defeat the Titans once again. Together with new people, they will fight for the freedom of Humanity.50 years ago, Rosie Fritz made another deal with a demon, to gain powers to protect humanity from any threats. After the defeat of the Titans, humanity definitely needed protection, that's what Rosie thought. She became the queen of the world. She made peace between Marley and Eldia. A hero, a saviour, an angel. That's what people thought.However, no one knew but Rosie herself, that she had 15 years left to live. After her death, her power got split into 15 pieces, one for each year that she was alive. War broke loose, once again. Marley and Eldia were against each other once again. It was the same story, once again.Can humanity finally get peace?





	Attack on Titan: ZERO

_At this moment, life changed. This feeling, this disaster._

_The thought... That it was over. The thought of freedom. But no._

_The world still has it's secrets. Secrets to be told. This world.. Is just like the legend._   
  
  


Joyce was laying on the grass, staring at the sky and moving her eyes towards the walls that protected her town. She looked at the soldiers who were standing on the top. She felt safe, protected. It was a peaceful, safe place to live. Wall Maria, Shiganshina District. She knew the Titans were back, but humanity has improved in safety for 75 years already.

 _"If I could ever protect the world like them"_  , She thought. She always admired the soldier and she wanted to be a member of the Survey Corps. Fight whenever possible. 

She heard her mother calling for her and got up from the grass, running back in the house. Her mother smiled and looked at the door. She opened the door to see her best friend Merel standing there. Joyce ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

This is what they always did, waiting for eachother at their houses and hugging eachother. Two best friends living a happy, safe life.

 _"Won't you forget to buy bread??",_ Joyce's mother asked. Joyce nodded and ran off together with Merel to walk around the market. 

_"Bye!!"_

 

Joyce and Merel walked around the market and it was a very crowded place. A lot of people were there.   
 _"Woah! I can't believe so many people are here!",_  Joyce said suprised.   
Merel laughed.

 _"What do you think? Today is the national buy-as-much-as-you-can-day! Ofcourse so many people are here.", Merel_  said. Joyce crossed her arms. A part of her didn't believe it. What a dumb day. But at least, things were less expensive.

They walked around the foodstalls and Joyce bought a piece of bread, looking at Merel with big eyes. She quickly bought another piece of bread to share and they finally walked off.

As soon as they walked passed the clothingstalls, Merel immediately looked at the dresses with a surprised look on her face.

 _"Hahahaha! You can't be serious!"_ Joyce laughed and made fun of Merel wearing a deep brown long dress.

 _"What?! But don't I look super cute in this?"_ Merel joked and the girls couldn't stop laughing.

 

As soon as the girls walked out of the market, they ran to the park and sat down on the soft grass. They put down their bags and grabbed all food they bought. It was nice. Relaxing and having fun was Joyce's and Merel's favorite thing.

They shared the bread Joyce bought at the foodstalls. Joyce thought. 75th years ago the titans were defeated. At least, before the Titans came back... That's what the legend said.

But still,  _was it true? Were there really 'Titans'?_  
Merel noticed Joyce was acting different than normally.

 _"Joyce? What's on your mind? You seem... I don't know... quiet."_ Merel said and put a hand on Joyce's shoulder.

 _"Have you ever really thought about it? 75 years ago? The titans? What if it.. really happened?? There's something in the back of my mind that tells me that this world has many more secrets than we think. The titans were defeated... but they are suddenly back, and we still live inside the walls. What is outside? I just... I'm so confused..."_ Joyce said and looked in the sky. The sun was already setting. She took a bite of the bread and looked at Merel.

 _"You're right. I never thought about it."_ Merel said.   
They both never really talked about it. It was a subject nobody in Wall Maria really talked about. So nobody knew it was a real story or legend, written in books.

 _"But! Let's not get all droopy now!"_ Merel said, trying to cheer her up. She smiled.

 _"Have you seen that woman with that crazy wig walking behind us?"_ Merel asked and laughed. Joyce started to laugh as well and they both ended up laughing together.

They always talked and chatted about the most funny things. They knew eachother since they were little. Merel and Joyce were best friends, unbreakable. They were so happy with eachother.

 _"Let's go back, before it gets dark."_ Joyce suggested and Merel nodded. They had a great time.

Joyce and Merel walked back to their houses and Merel noticed the weather began to change drastically.

_"Joyce? Let's go run before it'll..."_

 

_BANG!_

 

An explosion. An explosion filled the whole city with a heavy shock. There was panic and people started running to their houses.

 _"W... what was that? What was that explosion?"_ Merel shouted, worriedly. She ran over to Joyce, who was standing a few inches away from her already.

_"I don't know! It might have been lightning but..."_

 

_BANG!_

 

Another explosion, this time even heavier, sounded in the entire city.  
This time, the panic began to become more intense.

Joyce looked at Merel in fear. Her eyes were giving Merel a look she's never seen before.  _Frightening, Fear._  
 _"No Joyce! Don't tell me you think..."_

Merel looked at the direction of the walls and there she saw... a cloud of steam and waves of heat floating above the wall. She looked around and next to it, she saw the clouds acting strangely, bolts of lightning continuisly coming from the clouds, it seemed like they were heading to one specific direction.

A few moments went by and Joyce and Merel were standing there, together with hundreds of other people, staring at the wall.

Joyce couldn't think clearly. She saw what she saw but she didn't know what to make out of it. But in the back of her mind, she knew it. It was real. The story of the Titans were real.

Suddenly, something began to move from behind the wall. It was going slowly, but Joyce and Merel followed every trace of it. It became more and more clear.

A head

A titan head.

Joyce and Merel stood next to eachother and they began to hold hands. Joyce started tearing up.  
 _"N-no.. this can't be!"_

A gigantic titan head was sticking out above the wall. No skin, immense sharp teeth, looking somehow feminine. It just stood there, staring at the people inside. It's skin, was steaming so intense, it almost looked like, it was being on fire.

Moments of fear and terror went by and suddenly a rumbling sound appeared, followed up by the same thing that just happened moments ago; something moving from behind the wall. Next to that Titan head, the lightning began to move strangely, again.

It followed up another head! Another Titan head! It was strange, it looked like, it absorbed lightning! This titan looked almost the same as the one standing next to it. No skin, the same female impression, but no sharp teeth. And something that looked like it was being protected by electricity!

Merel looked at the now 2 titans in horror. This.. was real!

Suddenly, the first titan opened its mouth and together with an immensly loud roar, a large wave of fire came out of it, hitting everything which reached its path. Joyce and Merel started running.

 _"MY MOTHER! MY HOUSE!"_ Joyce screamed, and ran to her house as fast as she could. Merel ran together with her. Her house was directly next to Joyce's.

Joyce and Merel both screamed as they saw their house being on fire. Another big explosion followed, and the next thing they saw was both their houses collapsing completely. Joyce screamed and Merel jumped on her, saving her from a giant rock.  
The wall was breached.

Regular titans started walking in immediately. They were so fast. They started eating people and destroying the city.

Merel grabbed Joyce's hand and turned her face to hers.  
 _"Listen to me! We got to leave this place. RIGHT NOW!"_ Merel shouted and they both started running for their lives.

Merel and Joyce reached the portal and they took the first boat they saw. They had to get away! Joyce's mind was completely twisted. Her mother.. she was still in the house.

Joyce didn't have time to cry. All she needed to do was get out of this town as fast as she could and be safe. Surviving. That was Merel's and Joyce's motto.


End file.
